


Can't Keep Up (Until I Can)

by lalers



Series: AoKuro Week 2k16 [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Angst, F/M, Hurt Kuroko, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, Kid Fic, M/M, Near Future, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tissue Warning, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:36:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6859018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalers/pseuds/lalers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daiki only grumbles in response, but lets a sigh of relief escape him when he spots yet another Honda. He was half way through breaking the car’s security code when Kise makes his stupid presence known again. </p><p>“Talking about children,” Kise drawls, Daiki grumbles. He does not want to have this conversation. “When are you and Kurokocchi…” </p><p>“Finish that sentence and this key goes between your eyes, got it?” Daiki says, his eyes steady and cold on Kise. The blond inhales deeply before backing away.<br/>“Fine,” Kise grumbles. </p><p>“I just figured, you know,” Kise starts again, Daiki groans, “you and Kurokocchi are the only ones that are together but don’t have children.” </p><p> </p><p>AKA that zombie apocalypse AU with lots and lots and lots of angst and Aomine is LONGING for children </p><p>Day 5: Apocalypse</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. i

** JUNE 17th 2015  **

  


In sync with the wails and groans from next door, Tetsu’s body wrecked with sobs and hiccups. Daiki could only do so much to keep his own tears at bay while he held the smaller man to his chest. Satsuki was his best friend after all. 

  


His heart was racing, but it could barely keep up with his mind. Why Satsuki? Why did it have to be her? Why now? 

  


It felt like his entire being was stuck and inert to the forces of reality because it took Kagami to shout in his hear and slap him before his motor skills came back to him. Tetsu, with his red-rimmed eyes kept his head to the ground and refused to look at either of his best friends in the room and opted to slug out of his and Daiki’s room and head the opposite direction to Satsuki’s wail. 

  


“It’s time,” Kagami muttered. From this side, Daiki could just catch the hint of the red head’s swollen eyes and messy hair. 

  


_Figures,_ Daiki thought, _losing your wife would do that to you._

  


His eyes gravitate towards the dagger on his bedside table and with three quick strands across the room, had it gripped in his hands as if he squeezed hard enough, the knife would disappear. 

  


“Let’s go.” 

  


  


Satsuki’s bubblegum hair, which Daiki used to love twisting and turning until she slapped his hands away because _it’s gonna tangle, Dai-chan_ , is now more wine tinted due to the splashes of blood that marked her skin. As soon as he stepped foot in the room, he couldn’t help the bile that rushed up and had to hurl into the closes basket while Kagami exhaled deeply and averted his eyes elsewhere. 

  


His best friend, no - Satsuki, was tied on a crappy wooden chair that Takao had found days ago in the dumpster on a run. Her wrist was foiling due to the rope she was bound to, but that didn’t decrease Satsuki’s energy. Why would it when she doesn’t feel anything anymore? 

  


The once-rose human flesh had turned green and blue with the hint of black from the flies that swarmed around her body. She gargled incoherent noises that made blood bubble up from her throat and spill down her chin. Daiki gagged. 

  


Beside him, Kagami bristles. “Are you going to do it or what? Midorima wants the body out of here as soon as possible.” 

  


Daiki suppressed the flinch that nearly overtook his muscles and he scowled. “Fine.” 

  


With glassy eyes, Daiki walked towards the chair and didn’t back down even though Satsuki was going even madder with her jerky movements and Daiki knows the zombie smells the fresh wound from an hour ago, and he knows that the grey eyes staring at him were not his best friend. With a hitched breath, Daiki lifts his dagger above Satsuki’s forehead. 

  


“I’m sorry.” 

  


And impales it through her skull. 

  


* * *

  


** OCTOBER 28th 2016 **

  


“You sure you’re going to be fine?” Tetsu murmurs against his lips. Daiki’s mouth curls. 

  


“Why wouldn’t I be, Tetsu?” 

  


Tetsu’s endless eyes seemed to close of and go distant, Daiki knows why. Although Satsuki was long gone in terms of time and place (they had a funeral and hit the road as soon as dawn broke, nobody could stand being in the same space that was haunted by her cries,) she will always be a part of them. Just before they go on a run, Tetsu would always corner him and ask the same question over and over again before Kise would rope his arm around Daiki’s neck and ring him out of Tetsu’s warm embrace. It was worth it since whenever he peeked back, Tetsu would have an amused grin on his face. 

  


“One day, I’ll kill you for always nearly choking me,” Aomine hissed as he enters the car’s backseat next to Kise. The blond laughs. 

  


“Ah, but you would miss me too much, Aominecchi,” to which Hyuuga, Kagami, and Daiki groan to but the three would laugh as soon as Kasamatsu slaps Kise’s back and tell him to not be such an arrogant asshole. It was good. 

  


Last night after dinner, Kasamatsu had called the Raiders in for a meeting about the next run. 

  


“We’re running low on rice, bread, and protein… we need to restock quickly before it goes scarce,” Daiki flicked his eyes just in time to see Kasamatsu cast a glance at his and Kise’s laughing daughter in the next room. He coughs and looks away because the warmth of a parent’s love was something he longed but was unfamiliar to. 

  


Kagami had the same look on his dumb face, probably because of the pink haired baby cradled in Tetsu’s arms. “We should go tomorrow.” 

  


And that was that. 

  


According to Izuki and Takao, who had mapped out the entire area around their new base, there was a mall just beyond the the second landmark past the gate. 

  


From the driver’s seat, Hyuuga makes a sound of discontentment. “The Honda’s nearly out of gas. Aomine, did you bring your keys?”

  


Daiki nods his head, a wicked smile on his face as the adrenaline brought by the thought of another break in pumped through his veins. “Always.” 

  


“Good,” Kasamatsu says as they pull up next to a squat grey building. “Find one that has as many seats and the ability to bring all our _shopping_ back.” 

  


“Copy that.” 

  


Kise was humming some god-forbidden song while they scout in the basement of the mall. “Aominecchi, do you think we can go and find some candles after this?” 

  


Daiki replies but kept scavenging for possible cars. “What for?” 

  


The blond next to him began, dear god, fucking skipping as a small laugh leaves his lips. “It’s gonna be Hinata’s birthday soon, I want to do something special.”

  


Daiki only grumbles in reply, but lets a sigh of relief escape him when he spots yet another Honda. He was half way through breaking the car’s security code when Kise makes his stupid presence known again. 

  


“Talking about children,” Kise drawls, Daiki grumbles. He does not want to have this conversation. “When are you and Kurokocchi…” 

  


“Finish that sentence and this key goes between your eyes, got it?” Daiki says, his eyes steady and cold on Kise. The blond inhales deeply before backing away. 

“Fine,” Kise grumbles. 

  


“I just figured, you know,” Kise starts again, Daiki groans, “you and Kurokocchi are the only ones that _are_ together but don’t have children.” 

  


Daiki couldn’t even hiss out a snide remark because it was true. Almost everyone in their group were parents, heck even Ryou and his stupid mushroom hair is a father. Hyuuga and Riko had two sons, both nearly fifteen years of age and are so skilled in combat fighting that Daiki had to make sure they weren’t just born this talented. Midorima takes care of his and Takao’s daughters back in the camp where he takes both of them to the clinic and tries (fails) to get them familiar to the medical field but Daiki knows that his three year old basically just rides on her father’s shoulders until Takao returns from field work. Himuro and his purple giant of a friend has three of their progenies running around the camp. Even stupid bakagami had Emi to take care of. And Daiki is lying if he says he doesn’t want his own blood mixed with Tetsu’s running around with them. 

  


But then Daiki remembers Akashi and Nijimura’s strawberry haired daughter who couldn’t run fast enough, whose hand slipped from Akashi’s death grip and who had been devoured by the walkers then and there in the pouring rain. Daiki remembers how his heart had shattered and the girl wasn’t even his for fuck’s sake, and he already felt like his world had crumbled around him. 

  


“We have Nigou,” Daiki says instead. Kise blanches. 

  


“A dog doesn’t count!” 

  


* * *

  


  


They regroup in front of the mall and Daiki felt his stomach sink when he realise he hasn’t even come across one stupid walker today. 

  


“Hey,” he calls out to the back where Kasamatsu was arranging the plastic bags containing their hunt in the trunk. “Did you guys see any walkers?” 

  


Just as Kasamatsu was about to reply, the unmistakable groan of a walker waft pass them. Out of reflex, all parties of the group shift their arms so that their weapons were in lightly brushing against the pads of their fingers. Personally, Daiki preferred to use a gun but after the near death incident _(that we’re never going to talk about again, Dai-chan,)_ he understands the importance of keeping quiet for the first time in his life. That’s why instead of reaching for his holster, Daiki lowers his arm just enough to reach the khopesh and tighten his hold on it. It’s a good thing too because in a blink of an eye, a walker had bumped against Daiki’s door and started to scratch against the glass. 

  


“Aomine,” Hyuuga muttered, hand also fisting a blade in the back seat. 

  


“I’m on it,” and that was all he said before he knocked the walker down with a shove of his door. Immediately, Daiki brings his khopesh down in a heartbeat as his own began to simmer down to its usual rate. 

  


“Good job, brat. Let’s get all of this back home before we find anymore of those things.” 

  


But of course, when has life after the Virus been easy?

  


Just as Daiki climbed back into the car, the front entrance of the mall - the same one that Hyuuga and the rest of the crew had just walked out of a few minutes prior - burst open as walkers began to pour out of the building. 

  


“Shit.” 

  


* * *

  


“I’m just saying, Kuroko-kun,” Riko says as she checks over her map one more time, “kids are a pain but they’re good to keep your hopes up when you’re stuck in a hellhole like this one.” 

  


Kuroko stares at Kagami’s daughter in his arms, he has taken it as his own personal duty to guard this baby with his life. Best friend code and all. 

  


Emi was too young for Kuroko to be able to tell whether her eyes will stay the same cherry blossom pink or darken like her father’s as she grows, but one thing is for sure - that pink hair is not going to fade away anytime soon. Emi, like Kagami, has a bottomless pit as a stomach. Between her and her father, Kuroko doesn’t know how they manage with the scarce supply. Actually, due to the children in their camp, it takes them twice as much runs as it would’ve without the little humans to feed everyone. But Riko was right, (when is she not?) because as much as children consume their time, they also consume their doubts. 

  


Kuroko just wants to be able to feel again. 

  


Sure, Aomine makes his heart do marathons without stopping and sure, Aomine makes him feel like he’s everything in the world — but he needs something to live up to as well. Emi makes him feel like that. Like he’s doing something good, finally. 

  


Even if she is the spitting image of the woman he slaughtered. 

  


Kuroko doesn’t noticed how long he stays like that, just admiring Emi while she sleeps but Riko pulls him back to reality with a soft touch and a smile. “Why don’t you check on Mitobe and Himuro? I need to know what they’re cooking for dinner so I can train my boys as such. 

  


Kuroko nods his head and excuses himself before he goes downstairs and out of the _mayor’s_ house. Seirin’s streets are empty around this end of the area, but as he closes in on the centre and closer towards the Kitchen, he could hear the sounds of children’s laughter twirling in the air. Kuroko’s lips give into the unconscious smile. 

  


There was a playground next to the Kitchen and although it wasn’t much, the children of Seirin will always keep it full and alive until their respective parents drag them away for dinner or bed time. Today, like many others before, the playground creaks with the sound of swings and seesaws. Just as he was walking past with Emi in his arms, one of Riko’s boy - Taichi, the eldest - bumped into him, nearly causing him to trip and fall. 

  


“Oh, crap, Uncle Tetsuya! I really didn’t mean to do that,” rambled the kid. Kuroko lets out a small chuckle before smiling earnestly at the boy. 

  


“It’s fine, Tai-chan. Where is your brother?” 

  


Taichi frowns and looks around before pointing at the direction of the kitchen. “Daisuke is with Himuro-san. I think he’s learning how to cook.” 

  


At the disgust in his face, Kuroko bursts out laughing. It would be Hyuuga’s son to look down on something as mundane as cooking when you could be doing something else like _practice_ or _training._

  


“What a coincidence. I’m just about to head into the kitchen. Will you please keep an eye out for the little ones playing?” 

  


Taichi gives him a grin. “Of course!” 

  


  


  


“Ah, Kurochin, it’s such a surprise to find you in the kitchen.” 

  


Emi wiggles a bit in his arms, but otherwise does not waken from her sleeping state. “Afternoon, Murasakibara-kun. I thought you’re supposed to be building out by Izuki-sensei’s house?” 

  


The purple giant huffs out a breath when his youngest child jumps on the chair to sit on his lap. “Lunch break,” he says as he stuffs his face with more bread. 

  


“Atsushi, don’t eat all the bread or we won’t have any for tomorrow’s breakfast,” called a voice from the back. 

  


Murasakibara frowns at his daughter. “Your toosan is mean,” to which Aki just grins at him with two missing front teeth. 

  


In the back of the Kitchen is the actual kitchen. The Kitchen was a spacious house in the middle of Seirin that hasn’t ever been occupied until the apocalypse. Riko had offered the family of five to stay in the house since Himuro was their main cook (which had Mitobe sigh and Koganei rant about _how rude that was, Riko-san_ ) but they declined and said it would be an emergency safe house for any sudden new comers. 

  


In the kitchen, Mitobe was behind the island counter chopping carrots while Himuro was hovering over the stove which held a pan of sizzling butter. 

  


“Ah, Kuroko-kun. I thought I heard your voice,” Himuro greets. Kuroko bows even though none of them seem to be paying attention to him. 

  


“I came because Aida-san wants to know what you will serve for dinner today. She has a regimen to plan out for her boys.” 

  


At this, Himuro turns around with a grin. “Tell her we’re having rice, grilled mackerel, and miso with a vegetable stew.” 

  


 

* * *

  


Now, Daiki is used to the blood and gore of the current world. Hell, it’s basically what he showers in everyday if he goes pass the gates. But just because he’s familiar with it, he doesn’t have to necessarily _like_ it. Not when it’s all over his face and down his shirt like some slimy second skin that he breathes in. 

  


His khopesh tore through another walker’s throat just in time before the dead thing could sink its teeth in Daiki’s bicep. All he can hear now is his steady breathing, the sound of walkers hitting the ground, and the swish and clink of his group’s knives. 

  


Out of the group, it is fair to say that Daiki is the best fighter of them all. He’s the fittest and quickest to adapt due to this training in the police academy before this shitstorm added on with his natural speed and agility and you have the best damn defended there is. The thing about Daiki though is just that he isn’t vigilant enough. That’s why he fights better with Tetsu by his side, without his shadow he just doesn’t function as well. 

  


That’s why he’s the only one not surprised when he heard Kasamatsu’s shriek of ‘Aomine!’ before rotten teeth clamp onto his free hand.

  


* * *

  


  


Akashi was the only other person besides Riko who kept tabs on everyone else in Seirin. Together ,the group holds a number of thirty-seven adults and eleven children. Akashi is the man who makes sure that every single individual inside the gates has a schedule. 

  


“Because humans simply can’t function without them, Tetsuya. It is basically fact,” Akashi stated when Kuroko asked him why. 

  


The redhead lived at the house on the left of the Kitchen with his husband and child. Akashi’s kid was only two years old so it was rare to see Akashi leave the house before his husband returned during the day. Emi babbles happily in his arms as Kuroko knocks on the Akashi residence. 

  


“Tetsuya,” Akashi greets when he opens the door, “please come in.” 

  


After shaking off his shoes outside, Kuroko steps in and was immediately surrounded by the smell of cinnamon. 

  


“I apologise if the scent might be too much for you,” Akashi says, “but it’s the only thing that could get Takeshi to sleep.” 

  


And sure enough, when Kuroko looks to the space beside Akashi’s sofa, a fluff of mulberry lain in the crib next to it. 

  


“He’s been so sick lately.” 

  


Kuroko was nearly taken aback by the fear and uncertainty in his friend’s usual monotone voice, but he understands - to a degree. Akashi’s already lost a child once, he doesn’t need to gothrough it again. 

  


Kuroko smiles at Akashi and rests a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “The Raiders went out to get some antibiotics. Take-chan should be all better soon.” 

  


In turn, Akashi gives him a smile which was almost shy if Kuroko squints a bit. “Thank you. Shuzo and I appreciate the sentiment. Is there anything in particular that I can help you with, Tetsuya?”

  


* * *

  


“You’re such a piece of shit, Ahomine. Kuroko’s gonna kill me,” groaned Kagami as he gripped the shirt around Daiki’s wound tighter. 

  


The tan man winced. “Not so tight, Bakagami.” 

  


“Shut up, brat,” Hyuuga calls from the front. The car suddenly jolts because of a plot hole and it had Daiki scream because of the pain. 

  


“I don’t understand why you can’t just cut off my arm,” Daiki slurs out. The world was getting way too blurry to his liking. 

  


“Stay with us, Aomine-kun,” Kasamatsu commands from the passenger seat. Daiki groans as the pain intensifies. 

  


It looks gross, Daiki knows that, but what people often miss out is the burning pain that comes with getting rotten, possibly infectious teeth rip into your flesh in such an animalistic manner. It burns and it hurts and he just wants Tetsu to be here. 

  


He needs Tetsu. 

  


They positioned him in the middle seat between Kagami and Kise. He doesn’t like it, but Daiki has to admit that Kise is actually a great back rest. 

  


“Eh,” he mutters lazily, his eyelids feeling way too heavy by the second, “make sure you tell Tetsu it wasn’t his fault. It’s not his fault.” 

  


The last thing Daiki hears is Kagami’s shouts. 

  


* * *

  


Aomine isn’t the only one who still has nightmares about Satsuki. Kuroko gets them too. But when he does, it’s usually during the day when he’s not busy helping and his mind wanders into darkness. Like today for example. 

  


Deep down in a part where Kuroko doesn’t even know if it exists anymore, he knows it’s not his fault. It couldn’t have been because he did all that he could to prevent that dead thing to bite into Satsuki’s neck. But life isn’t easy and he still has that image of her, seizing up on the floor of a pharmacy during a run, head thrown back just close enough to the (dead) dead thing that Kuroko had shot just two seconds ago. It wasn’t his fault because he knows he had his back to the door and was busy getting the medicine that Akashi requested for his daughter Ayane because she’s been sneezing lately. It wasn’t his fault because the door was concealed shut from the inside. It wasn’t his fault because Satsuki had been the one to tell him to go and fetch _the things already so we can go home and you can go to Dai-chan and I can talk to Kagamin again._ It wasn’t his fault because he had killed off the first walker. It wasn’t his fault that he didn’t see another one lurking just behind her. 

  


But of course it is, because when is it not? It’s his fault that Satsuki didn’t have enough time to turn around and bash the thing in its head. It’s his fault because he insisted to Akashi that the run would only take two hours long, therefore; they didn’t need a large crew since it was just going to be a quick trip for medicine. It’s his fault because he agreed to Satsuki and it’s his fault because he was naive and thought that there was only one. It’s his fault she died. 

  


Before he knows it, he was choking back tears that are rapidly splashing down to Emi’s forehead. The girl makes a confused sound before Kuroko feels a soft pressure on top of his chest. When he looks down with glassy eyes, Emi had a frown on her face and her hand was pressing down on Kuroko’s chest. Kuroko inhaled deeply, trying to calm down before pecking Emi’s forehead. The baby was too precious. 

  


He spends another ten minutes trying to return his heartbeat to its resting rate by blowing blueberries all over Emi, who giggles in turn at the weird sensation. They were sitting on a bench that overlooked the playground. 

  


It’s not like Kuroko doesn’t have a job in the community. He’s a teacher and today’s a Sunday. It’s his day off and he should be able to enjoy it as much as he wants. 

  


It never fails to amaze him how different his students are when they’re outside of class compared to inside. Inside, they treat him with the utmost respect and they fall in line to every single syllable that Kuroko voices. But outside… 

  


“Uncle Tetsuya! I want to make a mud cake on your hair because your hair is very pretty and my daddy said that mud is basically conditioner.” 

  


Kuroko was about to reply to Takao’s daughter when he hears the gate open hastily before another Honda whizzes pass him and to the East end. 

  


“Midorima,” Kuroko whispers before he sprints to Akashi’s house to notify him of this. 

  


* * *

  


“Midorima!” Kasamatsu bellows, “We have a man down!” 

  


The clinic is a petite and antique house that has been filled with all the hospital supplies they stole from the building due South of the Seirin camp. The emerald-haired surgeon declared that it wasn’t stealing since all those things were his to use anyways. The doors of the clinic burst open before Midorima could even respond and in poured the Raiders with Kise and Kagami leading at the front, carrying an unconscious Aomine. 

  


“Crap,” Midorima hissed. “Takao! Get Hana out of here!” 

  


A girl with moss flyaway strands glared at the surgeon. “But daddy!” 

“ _Takao!_ ” 

  


* * *

  


Akashi had called in the children by the playground to play in his house for the time being and told Taichi to look out for them and to call the clinic if anything happens. 

  


“Of course, Akashi-sensei. I will guard them with my life,” claimed Taichi from under the mountain of kids he was supposed to guard. 

  


“You remind me too much of Kiyoshi Teppei,” muttered Akashi. 

  


  


Together, they ride Akashi’s motorcycle to Midorima’s clinic, both men’s heart fearing for the worst: their partner’s demise. 

  


* * *

  


With Hana outside, Midorima can finally assess Aomine’s injury without sugar-coating any details for his audience. He had already hooked Aomine to the heart monitor, and so far he’s - 

  


“He’s crashing, Shin-chan!” cried Takao from the other side of the bed. 

  


Midorima cursed. “You can’t leave yet, bastard.” 

  


He had Kasamatsu and Kagami assist on cleaning the wound as best as they could before he took over and told them to back away from the table for all of their safety. Midorima’s been working on a special medicine that might cure the bite and stop the Virus from spreading into the host’s body. It wasn’t as good as it could be, he knows that, but it’s the best they got with the facilities and supplies he started off with. The cure is an anti-viral cream that basically freezes the wound temporarily before he injects the weaker version of the Virus into the host’s body. Hopefully, the two will cancel out and leave the host unaffected by the time the cream loses its effect. 

  


_“It’s actually quite smart,” Akashi hums over Shogi, “the cream will temporarily paralyse the patient to prevent the virus spreading even more as you inject the weaker version into the wound.”_

  


_Midorima couldn’t help the smug smile on his face, but it was soon dragged down with what Akashi said next._

  


_“Will it work, though? Now, that’s the question.”_

  


Midorima just hopes it does, he can’t lose Aomine just yet. 

  


With a slick finger, he spreads the cream over the bite marks and watch as his friend’s tan skin turn sickeningly pale under the wetness of the gel. Knowing what this was, Takao had already prepared the injection of the weakened virus and passed it over to Midorima with shaky hands. The doctor breathes in deeply and for that moment, he feels the weight of the entire situation at once. 

  


That’s when Akashi and Kuroko burst in the room, wearing identical faces of worry. 

  


Akashi’s was soon relieved when he spots Nijimura by the stairs, and the redhead hurled towards him until the Raider caught him with a punched out chuckle. Kuroko however… 

  


He felt like shit.

  


  


Honestly, he doesn’t know what excrement feels but he’s sure it’s akin to the emotions rushing into him at once. It’s like he’s drowning and his vision is blurred from all the water that’s trying to suffocate him, from the water that’s dragging him down. Because below Midorima’s injection was Aomine. His Aomine. 

  


It felt like he was being swapped back in time to a year ago, at the pharmacy with Satsuki’s neck being bitten off by some dead thing he thought wasn’t there. He’s seeing all of it again, except now Aomine wasn’t jerking around in uncontrollable movements. He was still. Too still. 

  


Surprising no one but himself, Kuroko whimpered, “Daiki.” 

  


It’s too much, he can’t do this, he can’t keep up with the deaths and the pain and the losses. God, so many _losses_. He can’t - 

  


“Tetsu…” came the gurgled response. 


	2. ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, @booksmusicmovies, @Causteek, @ThriceTheDoubleU, and whoever else were waiting for the continuation of this since a year ago.

**AUGUST 2nd 2014**

  
“Dai-chan!”

“Hm?”

The sky was clear above him that day, rays of sunshine filtered through between the gaped holes amongst the clouds. A good sign, he thought. Ever since Spring rolled around it’s been wet pavements and even wetter shoes for him. Daiki basked in the sun, breathed in the warmth as if he could trap it inside himself for safekeeping on a rainy day.

“Dai-chan! Get up or I swear I’ll—”

Daiki blinked one eye open, leaned his head back just far enough to notice Satsuki’s frayed bangs (it’s totally the season, Dai-chan!) He huffed.

“Alright, alright—don’t need to threaten me. What’s up?”

Satsuki blinked, opened her mouth, then shut it just as quick. “Are you serious?”

“What?” said Daiki, brushed the sides of his jeans for good measure then eyed the park bench for good measure. “Why you freaking out?”

“Oh my god—are you, no, seriously? You forgot?”

Daiki furrowed his eyebrows. Sure, he can be a forgetful person, but that doesn’t mean he’s always forgetful. Surely, not something that would easily upset his best friend.

“Is it Tetsu?”

“Why would it be… ugh, you’re hopeless! It’s Kagamin’s birthday party!”

“Oh. Right.”

“Dai-chan,” Satsuki sighed exasperatedly, two of her fingers pinched the bridge of her nose, “please tell me you—at least, got him a present. Lie to me just this once.”

“Do you really have no faith in me? Aish, what kind of best friend are you? Really.”

With that, Satsuki’s worries seemed assuaged. At least, for now. Daiki can work with that. He just has to make a quick (really fucking quick) trip to his usual shoe store, get him a sick pair of basketball kicks, and it’ll be fine. Totally fine.

“Okay, fine. The party’s in two hours. Don’t be late. Why are you even here anyway?”

Here—Daiki found this outdoor court only two weeks into his job after being posted in the Northern part of Tokyo. He was patrolling the area during one of the very rare days where his partner called in sick and happened to come across a hidden, rundown basketball court. Situated behind a dark alley squished between two old brick buildings (one a bakery and the other a laundromat,) the court was completely sealed off reality. Only a sick fuck (like him) would lurk far enough into the dark alley, passed the rotting heap of garbage and graffitied walls, and find it.

Since then he found himself trailing back to the spot whenever the tension got too high, or when he needed to breathe, or just for fun—like today.

“Don’t know. Just killing time, I guess. Anyway, don’t worry about me, Satsuki,” he patted her pink head twice, grinned when she scowled at him for messing her already messed up hair, “I’ll be there.”

“You better be,” she growled. “If you’re late, I’m gonna kill you.”

“Yeah, okay.”

“I’m serious!”

 

* * *

 

He was seven ( _Seven_! Satsuki screamed) minutes late.

It wasn’t entirely his fault. After Satsuki left, trampled away with a pout and no doubt stopping by the bakery to the right of the court, he packed up his bag (he was playing basketball after all) and headed East towards his usual fix. He bought the shoes just fine, went back to his apartment twenty minutes away just fine (it was less than forty minutes to the party, it was fine.) Everything was fine until he made his way across town on his motorcycle, which he should’ve put down in the repair shop since a week ago, broke down in the middle of the street.

The traffic pileup got so much worse when drivers started getting off their rides to check up what happened. By then, Daiki had hauled up his bike to the side of the road, but not before a very angry old man came up and gave him an earful of how irresponsible it was that young people like himself could not take care of their own vehicles.

To which Daiki wanted to growl and say that he could barely afford his rent due to their broken economy that the old man’s generation left him, but he thought getting into a fight with the man would only make him even later.

“So, I called my pick up guy and caught a taxi here.”

Kagami didn’t even care that he was late, he was more surprised that he showed up at all. Despite having been friends after their high school graduation, he and Kagami rarely see each other since Daiki’s stationed in the North while he was the head chef in Tokyo's most renowned Japanese bistro.

“Uh… thanks for coming anyway. Didn’t think you could make it.”

Daiki took another swig from his beer. “Did you?”

“Yeah,” Kagami hummed, eyes flitted to the party in his living room going off without the man of the hour himself, “thought you were busy or some shit.”

“A police officer? Busy? Never.”

“Your humour’s still dry as fuck.”

“Maybe. You’re laughing though.”

“Out of pity.”

“Sure, Bakagami.”

Kagami managed to stay in his old ( _could it be called that_? He never moved out of it in the first place) apartment that his dad gave him when he moved back to Japan. A great place to hold a party, really, because it had a spacious living room and a minimalistic appeal. Not because it came like that but mostly because Kagami was too lazy to actually buy some furniture and hang up his own personal shit.

The party itself was a success. Satsuki went all out and planned it exactly to Kagami’s taste: not a surprise, in his house so he doesn’t have to go anywhere, and food made by him. She just had to contact the right people.

Across the room littered the people he knew and grew fond of since high school. Kise and his spiky head captain in matching vests seated in Kagami’s love seat. In front of them was Murasakibara and Kagami’s brother-best friend Himuro, equally as disgustingly cute. Riko and Hyuuga were off in the corner with the other Seirin seniors, chatting amicably amongst themselves over a half-full glass of wine (all except Riko who occasionally would rub her baby bump as the other sipped their glass) that Akashi and his husband Nijimura brought.

That emo (now surgeon) broccoli is here, too, with his plus one being the hawkeye, Kazunari.

Daiki huffed behind the neck of his bottle. “What’s with everyone getting together and shit? Feels like Valentine’s day or something.”

Somewhere in the living room, Midorima must have said something completely hilarious because of Kazunari—that boy, burst out laughing and engulfed him in a hug. Akashi and Nijimura conversed quietly between the two of them, looking enraptured completely just by the other’s presence while Hyuuga never let Riko stray far before him and would soon catch up to wherever she went.

“Are you lonely?” Kagami said after a while.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Just—are you? You’ve been bitter while everyone’s just… yeah. They got together.”

“Bitter? Fuck you. I’ve been getting tons of tits. Life can’t be better.”

“Not in that—ugh, never mind. Have you seen Kuroko anywhere? He said he was running an errand.”

“Tetsu? I thought he wasn’t coming at all. He didn’t show up for dinner.”

Kagami set his bottle on the messy kitchen counter littered with empty plates left unwashed for the morning. “His job doesn't let him go off early. Said he was coming though, just late.”

“Oh.”

Just then Tetsu arrived as if called. Satsuki rushed to the door the second the bell rung and greeted him with a hug, which he gently reciprocated.

Daiki hasn’t seen Tetsu since his graduation from the academy, so a few months now. They’ve both been busy, but Tetsu got a Super Secret job or some shit and the number of hours he stayed holed up in his office amounts to far greater than his and Kagami’s hours combined. But, man, Tetsu hadn’t changed one bit.

The guy was, what? Probably tired from his long ass shift from work, exhausted maybe, but still went around the room to greet everyone before ending up to where he and Kagami leaned against the kitchen counter.

“Ah, sorry I’m late, Kagami-kun. Happy birthday.”

  
Kagami stepped forward and slung an arm around him, rubbed his knuckles into Tetsu’s head. “It’s fine, bro. I know you got yourself a busy job. Ain’t your fault.”

Tetsu nodded, a soft gleam in his eyes, once Kagami released him from his chokehold then turned his head just enough to meet his eyes.

“Aomine-kun.”

“Uh, hey, Tetsu,” Daiki said, rubbed the nape of his neck.

Tetsu took a step forward, easily slid up into his space as if he knew he was meant for it. “How are you?”

“I’m—uh, good I guess. You?”

“Swell,” Tetsu nodded while he bit his lip. “How was the dinner? I heard Kagami-kun cooked everything.”

“He did. Crazy fucker, you are, Bakagami.”

Daiki pivoted in his spot, about to call him out, but found the man missing from where he stood a moment ago. Tetsu nudged his arm and quirked his head to the side. He followed and caught it just in time when Satsuki dragged birthday boy out to the porch.

“What do you think they’re doing?” he found himself asking, leaned just far enough to crane his neck to chase the image.

Tetsu stopped him, a warm palm on his chest. “Let’s give them privacy,” he said.

Tetsu’s palm was warm that day.

“Okay,” he found himself saying.

Tetsu smile was even warmer.

 

 

**NOVEMBER 28th 2014**

“Is Tetsu answering you?”

“It’s the fifth time you’ve asked me and it’s only been two minutes since I texted him.”

Daiki flopped onto his couch with a groan. “Check again.”

“There’s nothing—oh! A text.”

There has only been a handful of times in his life where Daiki could recall him being faster than light. The first would be when he’s in the zone, the second is undoubtedly when he goes against Kagami in basketball and all physical restraints cease to exist, and the third was when Satsuki’s phone pinged and he lunged forwards before she could grab it off the coffee table herself.

He read the notification with haste only to drop the pink phone into her lap a second later. “It’s your boyfriend.”

“Don’t just read people’s phones like that! Haven’t you ever heard of privacy? Holy shit.”  
Ever since Kagami’s birthday party, he and Tetsu being the only ones in their group to remain single, have allocated a specific time every two weeks to meet up to compensate for all the times their friends would outright reject their offers. Every two weeks if Tetsu’s job allowed.

Today doesn’t seem to be one of those days.

“He’s not picking up either, oh my god,” Daiki groaned, nearly ready to fling his phone to the wall but remembered how much from his salary it took. “What do I do?”

Satsuki picked up a wispy strand of dried octopus from the bag on her lap and shrugged, mindlessly scrolled through her phone. “He’s busy. What do you expect?”

“What even is his job? I thought he was a kindergarten teacher.”

“Maybe. Maybe not. Who knows? Ah, Dai-chan, why don’t you go shoot hoops or something. I don’t know, take a shower, maybe. He’s not gonna answer anytime soon.”

Daiki knew she was right. (When was Satsuki ever wrong?) But the thought of entirely abandoning the remaining amount of faith in his friend didn’t sit right with him.

“I’m gonna shower.”

“Good. Make sure you properly clean your hair, too. Smelly as hell.”

“Then I’m gonna go to the bar.”

“Dai-chan, no.”

But before Satsuki could squeeze in her two cents, Daiki was well on his way inside his bathroom, shirt long gone and pants soon to follow suit.

The bar he and Tetsu agreed on was located in the West of Tokyo, near Tetsu’s job office thing (Daiki really doesn’t know what his friend does and as a police officer it deeply concerned him but he’s not going to push his boundaries,) which meant that it was a half hour bus ride from his station and nearly an hour from his apartment.

Nevertheless, he didn’t mind meeting up with Tetsu so late at night (so far away from his house, too.) It was a part of the day he always looked forward to, even though all Tetsu would do was sit in silence while he sipped his tea or bourbon. It depended on the mood.

Daiki knew, realistically, it would be a complete waste of time to go to the bar that was nearly a forty minute ride from his apartment (his motorbike crashed, again) without a promise of attendance from the other party, but he already smeared shaving cream on half of his face. It was too late to back out now.

“You shaved?” Satsuki asked once he walked out of his room, clean and collected in a set of brand new jeans and a long-sleeved turtleneck. “Wow.”

“I can’t be clean?”

“No. You absolutely can. You just choose not to most of the time.”

Daiki doesn’t rise to the bait of a pending petty argument, unhooked his coat off its peg instead. “I’m leaving.”

“Bye.”

  
Satsuki moved in with him fresh out of the academy and her, halfway through her consultant degree. They’ve been inseparable since childhood, so why start now? Their parents were ecstatic, they thought of their children getting married and finally realising that they were meant for each other still lingered, but thankfully Satsuki was way too busy with Bakagami and Daiki…

Daiki was waiting at a bus stop. Head still wet from the shower, which made all of the tiny strands clung together in the cold. It was dark out already, but his phone reported it was only five past four in the afternoon. There weren’t many people out. The streets were the eerily quiet side from the occasional rev of a car engine or the rare wet footfalls from a pedestrian. The only other person crazy enough to be out in this weather aside from him, apparently, is a shrivelled old lady huddled into the corner of the station with her pink floral trolley.

The information LED sign lit up in warning, it flashed “2 minutes” at the two of them, to which the granny huffed.

“Buses are always late,” she said.

Daiki hummed in silent agreement, rocked on the heels of his foot as he peered out the station to see if he could catch a glimpse of headlights.

“Where are you off to, boy? It’s bad out.”

Daiki perked up at being addressed, but replied cooly, “Off to meet a friend. What about you, oba-san?”

“Ah, me? I’m on my way back home. They had a sale on meat today at the market and I just had to go… my grandkids are coming soon, you see.”

The lady smiled at that, her eyes turning into wrinkly crescents at him. He smiled back just as the bus pulled into the station.

“Ah,” he said, “this one’s mine. Will you be okay?”

“Yes, yes. Go, boy. Meet your friend,” she waved him off.

When the bus door closed, he watched her huddle back into her corner, while the cold squeezed out little puffs of white out of her.

 

* * *

  
The bar they go to was not a fancy affair. If he didn’t know any better he would say it was a few days away from bankruptcy, but truth be told—the bar has been passed down through generations and they never ran short of customers, as hidden away from the rest of the world as it is.

He trudged in, shook off the coldness at the front door. A shanty, dim-lit pub that served to the general masses, this is what Daiki returned to at the end of the day. The owner was one of Tetsu’s friends from a previous contract or something (his job is entirely vague and no matter how much Tetsu tried to reassure him, he can never shake off the uneasiness.)

Daiki knew that he shouldn’t have come. It was far from home, the weather was pretty shit, and it would be an even more miserable affair to have to drink alone in a weekday. Granted, it was a long weekend, but Daiki was supposed to report in the morning to cover for one of the officer’s shifts. He needed extra money for the repairs his bike went through.

But as he walked in, took in the grimy smell of alcohol and sweat and the side-glances the regulars gave him, he couldn’t help but sag in relief when he saw Tetsu’s unmistakable flare of blue hair.

Finally, he made his way to the bar, much darker than the first impression it gave off, and kinda disgusting too, and slowly approached the window-seat Tetsu chose.

From this angle, it was easy to see why Satsuki was so enamoured by the boy—no, man, in front of him. Tetsu has this chiselled bone structure that became more prominent in the night time, maybe from exhaustion or whatever shady thing he does for a living, but it charmed him. His eyes, too, were sharp and blue, nearly glowing behind the bangs that stuck onto his forehead.

“Sit,” came the raspy voice. It wasn’t a request.

Daiki obliged, sat himself down on the vacant space across Tetsu and waited.

“Daiki-kun.” Tetsu hadn’t torn his eyes away from the window, but his voice left no room for answers. “Why are you here?”

“What? I can’t grab a drink on a weekday?”

“In a bar half an hour away from your house?”

“I like the walking. Good workout.”

Tetsu sighed at this and seemed to realize he wouldn’t go anywhere with the current conversation.  
After he uncrossed his legs, Tetsu shifted in his seat then leaned into Daiki, as if he was about to share a secret. His worn, slim face seemed even bonier under the low bar light, but Daiki didn’t dare to comment.

“Suit yourself. I don’t mind the company. Drink up.”

It was rare to see Tetsu like this. So open and relaxed, so different from his normal strict self. Maybe he was too tired, maybe he didn’t have the energy to keep up the strict facade, or maybe it was just the alcohol.

Daiki eyed the glass Tetsu cradled between his fingers and raised an eyebrow. “Bourbon? Rough day?”

“Something like that.” Tetsu huffed and tilted his head back when he took a swig of his drink. “Ha, shit.”

Now that Daiki was closer, he saw the fine lines etched below his friend’s eyes. Deeper and more than they were before. His lips resided in this nasty downwards curl and his hair was a disarray as if he spent the past few hours brushing his fingers through it. For a moment, Daiki’s eyes flashed back to their middle school days of late basketball sessions in the gym no one ever goes to. Tetsu’s ragged breathing and Daiki’s matching heaves echoed in his head like a symphony. Just the two of them. Together.

“How did you go from drinking vanilla milkshakes to bourbon on the rocks?” he scoffed, then raised an arm to call on the waiter. She was a slim young girl, eyes dull and mouth unperturbed. He listed his order and she walked away without a second word.

Tetsu spun the glass weakly. “Life’s shit. Sometimes you have to adapt.”

When the girl returned with a mini bottled water, he passed it over to Tetsu. “Drink up and come with me. We got somewhere to be.”

Tetsu’s blue brows furrowed, but he relented and gulped down the content of the bottle. Daiki fished out his wallet, he would praise himself for having lived modestly so far but couldn’t do so due to how thin his bills looked, and slapped down 700¥ on the table.

“Let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

The nearest Maji Burger, it turned out, was only four blocks away from their secret bar. Tetsu’s eyes lit up when he spotted the gigantic LED “M” sign.

“Maji? You dragged me out of the bar for a burger?”

“Nah, I already ate.”

“Then?”

Daiki didn’t answer his question, instead, he walked into the nearly deserted Maji Burger. No one seemed to come here between nine to midnight, but he liked it that way. Fewer people to pester him. The jingle from the door resonated within the restaurant and Daiki stepped in. The only other people besides him and Tetsu were a sulky high-school couple still dressed in their school uniforms and a raggedy old man who peered out the window while horsing down his burger.

“Go grab a seat. I’ll be right back,” he told Tetsu, but didn’t stick around to hear the reply.

The cashier was slow, most likely bored out of her mind, teenage girl. Her roots needed dying, Daiki noted.

“Hello. Welcome to Maji Burger, how may we help you?” she droned.

Daiki eyed the menu even though he knew it like the back of his hand. “Yeah, uh, one vanilla milkshake. Add fries to that.”

“Small? Medium? Large?”

“Medium.”

“That’ll be ¥430.”

Tetsu was half asleep when he got back with a tray scattered with fries and one vanilla milkshake. His eyes widened, small pale hands ready to snatch away the drink, but Daiki was quicker. He plucked the drink out of his reach and held it above his head.

“Nope. You’re not getting this,” he said then looked down at Tetsu’s pout, “unless you tell me what happened today.”

At that, Tetsu froze. His gaze felt piercing, and Daiki was sure he was going to back out, but then Tetsu sagged into the plastic orange chair and crossed his arms. “Fine. Give me the drink first.”

Silently, Daiki lowered the drink in front of him then sat down. The silence stretched between them, the sound of the couple behind them and the old man’s munches were only buffers.

Tetsu began sipping on the drink but when he caught Daiki’s eyes he sighed.

“Do you know what I do for a living?”

“No,” he replied without skipping a beat.

“Good. No one’s supposed to know. It’s in the contract. But whatever. Whatever. This whole thing is bullshit. I apologize for my unsightly manners tonight, Daiki-kun.”

“Oh, no, don’t worry. Curse away. I like cursing.”

Tetsu frowned at that, sipping his shake for a bit before he continued.

“Right. Well, today was pretty shitty. Every day is, really. You’re a police officer. You know how shitty it gets sometimes right? Like, you know when you have those cases where you’re called in the middle of the night for a shift or something and you see this… nasty stuff. You get what I mean, right?”

He wanted to so badly say yes, the desperation in Tetsu’s voice nearly had him.

“You an officer?” he asked instead.

Tetsu shook his head. “No. Consultant.”

“Like, business?”

“Crime.”

“Oh.”

“Yes. Well. It was pretty bad today. Nothing I’ve seen before. Sorry, I didn’t call, I just…”

“Not up for it?”

“Something like that. Yeah.”

Daiki bit his tongue, trying to look everywhere but Tetsu. He was never one for emotional confrontation, but Tetsu made him want to. He didn’t like seeing his friends suffer, especially not the only other single friend he had within their group. Daiki nodded, pinching a fry between his fingers then chewing.

“In any case, you did well. I don’t know what you did, but I know you did well.”

“Daiki-kun… how can you say that? You didn’t…”

“I just know these things, Tetsu, trust me. How’s the milkshake?”

That seemed to distract the man long enough because he launched into a full rant about how their milkshakes were far different than the ones he had back in high school and Daiki just listened and listened and listened because Tetsu no longer carried that heavy aura to him anymore and he couldn’t help but feel accomplished in some way.

 

 

**DECEMBER 24th 2014**

“We have a dinner tomorrow.”

“We have a dinner tomorrow?”

Tetsu emerged from the kitchen, nose still on his phone, scrolling over texts that Daiki was supposed to read but ignored. He plopped next to him and Daiki’s arm naturally raised onto the back of the couch, which Tetsu unthinkingly crowded into his space and rested his head on Daiki’s shoulder.

“See, Kagami-kun invited us tomorrow for a Christmas dinner.”

“Well, that’s rude.”

“What do you mean? That’s awfully nice of him to open his house for us tomorrow. He’s cooking, too.”

“No, I mean—he didn’t text me.”

Tetsu snapped his head to him then before he reached over to the coffee table and unlocked Daiki’s phone. The list of missed notifications lit up underneath the clock.

“He tried to text you but you didn’t reply so he sent me a text.”

“Ah.”

Tetsu rolled his eyes at that before he sunk back into Daiki’s embrace. The latter curled his arm around the other’s shoulders and hummed as warmth spread through him. Daiki returned his attention back to the NBA game, resting his cheek on top of Tetsu’s head.

“Who’s winning?” Tetsu asked without looking up from his phone.

“It’s obviously the bulls.”

“I thought you hated the bulls?”

“Yeah, well, the Mavericks suck more.”

Tetsu locked his phone and placed it gently on the coffee table before he turned and faced him. Daiki doesn’t tear his eyes away from the game even though he wants too. So badly.

“Daiki-kun.”

“Hm?”

Tetsu’s breaths came out in warm puffs awfully close to his face, and he fights the rabid lurch of his heart in its cage.

“Daiki.”

“Yes?” he replied, eyes still straining on the TV.

Tetsu crawled onto his lap, then, and Daiki gulped. Well, fuck. What was he supposed to do with this?

“Dai-chan,” Tetsu sang, arms snaking around his neck to pull him closer.

Daiki’s breath hitched, but he finally locked his eyes to his lover. “Yes, Tetsu?”

“Kiss me.”

He didn’t need any further prompting. In a heartbeat, Daiki had them flipped so that Tetsu was on his back on the couch and he preyed on top of him. Tetsu giggled as he was manhandled but it dissolved into a breathless sigh as he dragged Daiki down by the nape of his neck and like that Daiki closed the gap between them, capturing Tetsu’s dry lips between his.

Tetsu hummed into the kiss, fingers playfully tugging at the hairs on the nape of his neck. Daiki growled, hooking his hands underneath Tetsu’s knees and pulling them far enough so that they rest around his waist.

Like this, Tetsu was breathtaking. His pale cheeks red and eyes dark with arousal. His breaths came in pants, and all he has to do was nibble on his lip for Daiki to snatch him up and carry them both to their room and Tetsu grinned when Daiki pounced on him in their bed.

Hours later, when Christmas was on the brink of arrival and their room was musky with the scent of sex and Daiki’s limbs were tangled around Tetsu, the light-haired man pecked his neck once then his lips before he caressed Daiki’s head, brushing away his short fringe and kissed his forehead.

“Merry Christmas, Daiki,” Tetsu said in this voice that had Daiki melting under his touch.

He abruptly woke up from where he lay, startling Tetsu. “I, uh…”

“Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, uh, actually I have something for you. I know Christmas is tomorrow, but I wanted to give it to you today because I think—”

Tetsu laughed, eyes crinkly with happiness and lips wide apart. “What is it, Daiki?”

Daiki clambered out of their bed, rushing to his messenger bag that lay forgotten only seconds ago on the floor near the closet. He fished out a petite black box, wrapped neatly with a glimmering golden ribbon. Although he was completely naked, he couldn’t help but feel hot under his skin. Tetsu eyed the present attentively, accepting it when Daiki shakily handed it to him.

“What’s this?” he asked while unwrapping the box. Once the lid came off, Tetsu gasped softly. “Oh. Daiki.”

“I know it’s probably too soon—it’s not engagement or whatever, don’t worry, ha,” Daiki rambled, scratching the back of his head. “Just a promise ring.”

Tetsu took it out of its plush navy cushion and in their dim room, it shined brightly just as the city outside the window. “It’s beautiful.”

“Yeah?”

Tetsu answered by slipping it onto his ring finger. Daiki’s brows shot up. The former smiled at him, shuffling closer until he could ring his arms around the other in a hug.

“I’ve known you forever, Daiki. It’s not too soon.”

Daiki pulled back. “It’s not?”

“I’ve loved you for a really long time,” Tetsu explained, tone breathless. “If a promise ring will validate our relationship, then I’ll wear it proudly.”

“You will?”

“I’m wearing it now, aren’t I?”

There was a second of silence before Daiki launched himself at Tetsu, grinning from ear to ear. “God, I love you, Tetsu.”

Tetsu merely hummed, playing with the short strands of his hair. “And I you.”

 

 

**DECEMBER 25th 2014**

  
“Look who finally showed up! My dearest best friend, Kuroko. And Ahomine.”

Tetsu smiled warmly, “Thank you for having us, Kagami-kun.”

“Oh, it’s nothing. I’m glad you could drag the other one out of his hole, though.”

“Hey!” Daiki called out, still kicking the remnants of snow off his boots. “Don’t be an asshole.”

“Watch your mouth, Aomine! My baby can hear you!”

“Oh my, is that Taichi-kun?” Tetsu cooed.

The apartment was warm. Too warm. Daiki hurried to take off his coat so that he was left with a simple grey sweater and the thin scarf that looped around his neck. Kagami rounded into him then, slinging an arm around him as he clapped his back.

“So you and Tetsu, heh?”

“You and my childhood best friend?" he shot back. Kagami sneered, steering them into the kitchen.

A sense of deja-vu nearly knocked him off his feet. A flash of him with a beer in his hand leaning against Kagami’s kitchen counter just like this one except for this time he looked over the group of friends he happily calls his family and feels no sort of resentment he once did. Nothing but warmth as calmness washes over him as he took in the scene.

Riko and Hyuuga seemed to have a new addition to their family. Taichi, it seemed. From this far, he couldn’t make out more than just a bundle of blankets, but everyone seemed entrance with their new addition. Even Akashi, who would prefer to stay above everyone else with his stupid shtick of superiority, bent down and greeted the newcomer.

Everyone else was here, too. Midorima and Takao brought pie, Kagami reported, and Himuro brought Murasakibara to help him carry the groceries he bought for tonight’s dinner. Kise, too, seemed chilled out as he lounged on the sofa with Kasamatsu.

“Dinner done yet?” Daiki called out behind him.

“Bout another ten, give or take. The pork looks ready to taste. I just need to fix the side dishes.”

“I’ll help.”

Kagami actually staggered and halted his steps. “Really?”

Daiki unhooked the scarf from his neck, placing it on the counter, then rolled up his sleeves before he stood next to Kagami next to the stove where pots of different side dishes resided. “Yeah. What do you need me to do?”

“If I’d known dating Kuroko would make you this…decent, I’d have pushed you two together sooner.”

“I wouldn’t have stopped you.”

“You’re whipped, man. Was that a ring I saw?”

“It’s not what you think.”

Kagami bent down to the cupboard to snatch a stack of fine tableware. He handed one to Daiki and gestured over the pan of mashed potatoes. Silently, Daiki began piling the dish into the bowl.

“It’s just a promise ring,” he mumbled.

Kagami choked, then turned to him, and hissed, “No.”

“No?”

“I can’t,” Kagami wheezed, “you fucking sap.”

“What?” Daiki can’t help the frustrated whine.

“You’re such a fucking softie, Ahomine.”

“Keep your mouth shut, Bakagami. I know all about the custom-made mixtape you gave Satsuki as an early Christmas gift.” At Kagami’s disbelieved gasp, he sneered. “Yeah, that’s right. She tells me everything, small dick.”

Before Kagami could retaliate (before they could actually break into a brawl,) Satsuki walked in with Tetsu. “Well, if it isn’t my two favourite boys. How’s the pork, honey?”

“Oh, it’s going great, darling.”

“Weak,” Daiki whispered under his breath, to which Kagami socked him in the stomach when he was sure their audience wasn’t looking.

“Daiki-kun?” Tetsu spoke then.

“Yes, baby?”

Kagami scoffed as he bent down to check on the pork. “Soft.”

 

* * *

 

  
Dinner was a loud affair. Daiki didn’t know there was such a table that could fit the lot of them but Kagami was up for a promotion and Satsuki moved onto a more awarding career, they were able to afford a spacious single-story house in the South, which somehow came along with a timber table that could be extended to a fourteen seater.

“The pork’s delicious, Kagami,” Riko hummed around a forkful.

Kise cheered. “Nothing less from our very own chef.”

Beside him, Tetsu hummed in soft approval around a spoonful of mashed potatoes. There was a little streak of gravy around the corner of his mouth and Daiki was never known to have great impulse control so before he could restrain himself, his hand was already out dabbing the handkerchief that once rested on his lap onto the smear.

“You had, uh, sauce,” he mumbled once done.

Tetsu shrugged and returned to his meal. “Thanks.”

The silence stretched thin within the room before all hell broke loose.

“Wow. I don’t know what just happened but I support it,” Kise declared. Kasamatsu slapped his thigh and the blond whined before mewling an apology.

Takao laughed cheerily, “Christmas really does have a romantic appeal to them, don’t they, Shin-chan?”

“Well, this is new,” Riko said when she noticed Kagami snickering before his girlfriend shot him a Look.

Akashi blinked then cut into his pork. “Interesting.”

“Guys,” Daiki pleaded.

“Nah, no—it’s okay, Aomine. They’re just finding out that you’re actually a sap.”

“Bakagami, you’re lucky you’re far from me right now because—”

“Don’t fight,” cut Tetsu into the conversation.

Satsuki huffed. “I find it cute!”

Himuro raised his glass and gently beat the side with his fork, commanding attention. When the conversation died down and dissolved into rapt attention, he stood up next to Kagami and called for their glasses, too.

“I would like to propose a toast. To everyone at this table, for the amazing year, we’ve had. I never thought that by my mid-twenties I’d have a full-blown family, but I’m grateful to everyone that I’ve met so far. I hope that we can meet more newcomers like Tai-chan today,” he paused to send a beaming smile at the baby in Hyuuga’s arms, who wriggled in response, “and that may we continue to find ourselves as Taiga and Momoi-san and Kuroko-kun and Daiki-kun as well. To everyone.”

The chorus cheered along with him. “To everyone!”

“Bring out the desserts!”

 

* * *

 

 

It was half past eleven when the crowd began to simmer. Slowly but surely, their friends filed out in a steady trickle until it was just the four of them left. Satsuki had gone into the kitchen to help out Kagami with the washing machine while Tetsu and he were instructed to wait outside. So here they were, out on the porch, nearly freezing because none of them wanted to go back to the door to fetch their coats.

Daiki shivered, leaning back further into the love seat.

Kagami’s house is located in a nice, quaint neighbourhood. After a few hours here, Daiki concluded it was nearly a ghost town because most of its inhabitants were either away from their families for the holidays or they were just old people. It’s most likely the former.

“Dinner was nice,” Daiki commented into the existence.

Tetsu was on his phone again. The bright light illuminated his pale face that, even on holiday, looked way too crimped. There was a staleness to the air outside, but Daiki brushed it off to his frozen nose.

“Kagami-kun is a great cook,” he responded.

Daiki nodded his head, unsure of what to say even after a month of being together (years of knowing each other) he still tried his best to not pull too hard, afraid that Tetsu would someday snap and never return. “What’re you reading?”

“Work.”

“On Christmas?”

Tetsu sighed. A heavy, tired thing and Daiki regretted his decision wholeheartedly. He, himself, knew that Tetsu worked his ass off every day when he’s hired because he wants his day offs to count. Sadly, he was hired just a few hours before the dinner and Daiki were ready to cancel for them but Tetsu pulled through, complaining about how bad of a friend he would be to cancel last minute.

Just as he was about to respond, Tetsu tensed beside him. His fingers froze over his phone and Daiki loomed over.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, ready to do anything it takes for Tetsu to calm down.

“I, uh…”

Before Tetsu could come up with anything coherent, there was a thud of heavy footfalls from the house beside them. Daiki snapped his head at the direction of the noise when he heard a crash.

“What the…”

When the door broke down, Daiki was already pushing Tetsu behind him, thighs bent and arms readily tucked into his torso.

“Get Kagami,” he hissed.

Just then, it came out. Its gait sloppy, as if it were dragging itself out instead of actually walking. At first glance, Daiki assumed it to be a haggard elder, bitter at the cold weather, but when it rounded out of its house and closer to their porch, he met its bloody eyes and greenish pallor and felt his heart stop.

“What the fuck…”

It garbled nonsense, nothing he could understand, so when it took another step towards the house, Daiki screamed, pushing Tetsu into the house. “Kagami!”

Turned out, though, noise attracted the stupid thing and it gained speed hearing the commotion. Daiki struggled to get the door open, shoving Tetsu inside just as the dead thing scrabbled onto the porch. He just managed to set himself in, arms swinging to close the door, when it caught the edge of it.

Daiki took in grotesque moulding around her hazy eyes, the tore on her left cheek and the dried blood that clumped her light brown hair together. Her crooked nails scratched at the floor of the patio while the other hand stuck itself to the edge of the door. Daiki screamed out, putting his best to shutting the door closed, but she was surprisingly strong.

Finally, Kagami came a red flurry that stopped midway when he saw her.

“What the fuck is that?” Breathless, just like Daiki had been.

“I don’t fucking know, but I can’t hold this thing any longer. Kill it!”

When Daiki’s voice increased, so did her grumbling. “Quickly,” he hissed.

Kagami searched the living room when Satsuki arrived. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell agape. Daiki tried to stop her, tugging even harder at the door, and called out, “No, Satsuki, don’t—”

The loud wail echoed throughout the neighbourhood and only then did Daiki realize there were numerous others of these dead things that strolled around the neighbourhood, some only coming out at Satsuki’s screech. They raised their heads at the screech simultaneously, like a pre-programmed army of robots. Dead robots. They all began to trudge their way over to Kagami’s house and Daiki felt the first beads of sweat to start rolling down his neck.

“Fuck,” Daiki cursed when he saw another making its way to the house. “Fuck, Satsuki.”

He needed to do something. Fast. He can’t let more find them. Not now.

With a shaky breath, Daiki lifted his boot and slammed it down on its head.

 

* * *

 

“What the fuck. What the fuck what that?” Kagami hissed once they’ve completely sealed the house shut. The windows were barricaded with old planks of wood and the doors stacked closed with the dining chairs their friends sat on only a few hours prior.

Daiki rushed his fingers through his hair. “I don’t fucking know.”

The blood on his boots was washed off, but he could still feel the girl’s weak skull giving into his kick and he shut his eyes closed.

The four of them were crowded in the living room, now. Nearly empty as most of the furniture was moved around to block the entrances.

“I might have an idea.”

At his boyfriend’s voice, Daiki snapped his head. “Tetsu?”

“Yes, um,” Tetsu started, his hands were shaking, Daiki noted. “About a month ago I got hired for this case. This old woman, she, uh, she was murdered. Well, they thought so, anyway. But they couldn’t really piece it together so they called me in and, god.”

Daiki reached over to link their hands together. “Hey, it’s okay.”

“It’s not. It really isn’t because my newest client just texted me a picture of the latest victim and they look the same.”

“What do you mean?” Kagami asked, leaning forward in his chair but still had his arm securely over Satsuki. 

"The first... the first was just an old lady. She was on her way home, they found her at a bus stop," Tetsu looked at him then and Daiki's breath was caught in his throat, but not in the good way. More in the way where he wanted to close his eyes and disappear because Tetsu gaze on him was piercing. "It was the night you fetched me at the bar."

Daiki's mind flashed in him an image of a wrinkly old lady huddled into the corner of a bus stop with her little trolley of groceries, stocking up for her grandchild. 

"Her grandchild. She was expecting, one of hers to come."

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"That was my bus station. Near my apartment. Fuck." Daiki squeezed his eyes shut, his head pounding. 

Tetsu dragged in a ragged breath. "The second. The second was just a child. I..."

"Kuroko." Kagami said, voice rough, "What did they look like?"

Tetsu craned his head sluggishly, eyes cloudy, to the nearest window where their scratches were heard. Softly, he whispered.

“Like them.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just 1/2. I'll finish this short fic in two days. Gimme timemememme


End file.
